


To the Moon and Back

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Series: Stiles' Snapchat [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem, Fluff, Girl Derek, One Shot, girl stiles, idk i just really wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All she kept thinking, though, was about how the next day was Friday, and how that would probably be her last day of shitty luck. She was thinking about how good it would feel to actually not fear for her life every time she did something, when she tripped over a package that was on her door step." Stiles has had the suckiest week she has ever had, and Derek is a dork with a sense of humor once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, today I wore my Stiles lacrosse hoodie and a necklace I got for Valentine's day and I looked in the mirror and got the idea for this fic. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. that is me in the snapchat picture :)

     Stiles should have known that her week would suck really bad when she woke up late on that rainy Monday morning. Late, she could handle. Rainy, she could also handle. Mondays, she could tolerate. But the three all together? Some higher being was definitely trying to fuck her over so bad. She raced out the door ten minutes later, trying to juggle everything in her arms because actually packing up all of her shit for school would be too difficult. It was much easier to struggle and drop things in puddles than to take an extra minute to put things away. She made it to home room on time, much to her surprise, and she figured that things were finally going her way, that the tragic morning was just a thing of the past, until Scott asked about an essay they had to do for English and Stiles remembered that she left her essay in the printer while frantically trying to get everything together.

     "Why don't you carry your essays on a USB with you? That would make a lot more sense than just relying on printing it in the morning," Lydia said at lunch later that day and Stiles resisted the urge to strangle her friend.

     "Well Lydia, it's a little too late for that grand idea because English is next block, but I'll be sure to consider it for a later time," Stiles replied through her teeth, hoping that her lame attempt at recreating her perfectly crafted essay would get her at least a 70. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and boring, which Stiles was happy about because boring was better than hectic and unlucky. Stiles was never more relieved to hear the bell signaling the end of the day and she was so happy lacrosse practice was cancelled because she could just go home and eat a pint of ice cream and watch TV and forget her awful day. She was about half way home when her Jeep ran out of gas. "Fuck me I was supposed to get gas this morning," Stiles groaned and pulled out her phone. She dialed her girlfriend's number. "Hey Der, are you doing anything special right now?" Stiles asked.

     "Not really. Why?" Derek replied.

     "Because my Jeep ran out of gas and I'm stranded. Can you please buy me some?" Derek sighed and agreed, which left Stiles alone to hate her life for half an hour. "You are my savior. I've had the shittiest day ever," Stiles complained when Derek finally ca,e.

     "Just say that I'm the best," Derek said as she put the gas into the car.

     "You are the best." Stiles kissed her girlfriend, before they parted ways. Stiles went home and ordered some pizza, falling asleep before it even came. The rest of the week went like that for Stiles, one crappy thing after another happening. She had a pop quiz in math. She almost ran over her neighbor's dog. She lost her lucky pencil. Some kid dropped his lunch on her shoes. She forgot about practice and ended up coming half an hour late, after receiving a call from a very angry coach. She got her period. Every possible shitty thing to ever happened happened to her that week, and Stiles was sick of it. At least if she was able to spend an hour or two with Derek, there would maybe be some silver lining to all of this, but her dad made it a rule that she could not see Derek on school nights because "if you want to keep up your grades and still be a part of the supernatural creature fights and have an older girlfriend, you have to give something up". Stiles rolled her eyes at that one and didn't want to speak to her dad for a week. And yeah, she probably could break her dad's rule and go see Derek because he didn't get off from work until late, but with the luck she was having that week, she would probably get struck by lightning on the way to see Derek and die. She'd rather not take her chances.

     On Thursday, Stiles came home from lacrosse practice, dead tired and tongue bruised. Yes, her fucking tongue was bruised. She didn't even know that was possible until she was kicked in the chin, which caused her to bite down on her tongue so hard she actually bruised it. All she kept thinking, though, was about how the next day was Friday, and how that would probably be her last day of shitty luck. She was thinking about how good it would feel to actually not fear for her life every time she did something, when she tripped over a package that was on her door step.

     The package was addressed to her, and she didn't remember ordering anything, but figuring what else could go wrong, she took the package inside and opened it. The first thing she saw was a note, which she read right away when she noticed that it was written in Derek's handwriting. 

 _Stiles,_ the note started off.

_I'm sorry that you've had such a bad week. I saw this a while back and was going to give you this to you for your birthday or something, but when I heard about your bad day on Monday (and Tuesday, and Wednesday, and probably today) I ordered it for you and decided to ship it over to your house because I can respect your dad enough to follow his rules. I don't want to mess with him. I hope you like it because though it is very corny, I think you'll appreciate it. Love you, Derek._

    Stiles eagerly opened the little pouch that was in the box and pulled out what was inside of it. It was a silver necklace, which was sweet enough in itself, until Stiles actually looked at it. The necklace had two charms on it, both moons. The full moon said on it  _I love you_ and the crescent moon said on it  _to the moon and_   _back._ "What a freaking cheese head," Stiles said, laughing at the dumb moon reference that Derek made. Just because she was a werewolf... Stiles happily put the necklace on herself, after a bit of a struggle with the clamps. It was nice and it fit perfectly on her. She pulled out her phone and took a snapchat of her wearing the necklace. "Haha real funny Derek... Thanks" she typed on the picture with a smiley emoji. Feeling the best she felt all week, Stiles happily thought that the next day she was able to see Derek because it was not a school night. _Bad weeks don't last forever_ , she thought before pulling out her history book to start her homework.

 

 

  ****


End file.
